JiJi's Box of Plotbunnies
by JiJi-Oombla
Summary: Random, unfinished ideas made by Nietono-no-Shana. Whenever you're bored, curl up with one of these super-short scraps!
1. Plotbunnies 1 and 2: Kingdom Hearts

**_  
(SHANA'S BOX OF PLOT BUNNIES)_**

* * *

**(A/N): **Hello! And welcome to my lovely box of _plot bunnies_. What are plotbunnies you ask? Well, here's a semi-official definition: **plot bunnies** are ideas for a story, usually referring to an author having more ideas than he or she can use. They can also be considered a story idea that is not yet written fully. If you know my story "A Kingdom Hearts High School Experience" (nicknamed "KHHS" since it's easier to type), you would know that I always talk about having plotbunnies. ...And what better way to publish them on a collab account?! So sit back, relax, and have fun reading some unfinished work. Who knows? I might some of these scraps for actual fics.

* * *

**PLOT BUNNY #1**

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing(s):** Roxas/Olette

* * *

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―― ― o

B u T T E R W i N G E D . K i S S

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

**» R o l e t t e «**

"Hell-o?"

A sharp thwack from a rolled newspaper slapped against my forehead. She'd hit me with such force that I could almost feel my brain's tendons wriggle from the impact. She was a tomboy after all, but still…

I rubbed my forehead, which was already swelling into a fleshy pink patch. After shaking my head back and forth a few times to eradicate the sting from her hit, I finally turned to look up at her, where she stood with arms crossed and an enraged, furrowed brow creased across her face.

"Were you even listening?" she barked, tapping her one of her shoes in disdain.

I managed a wry smile, as if this would help cover up my ignorant actions.

She sighed and turned her back to me as she took center-stage of once more, where Hayner, Pence, and I would have to hear yet another never-ending lecture about the most dreaded subject in the world…

…_Homework…_

"I've told you guys time and time again that we were supposed to finish this project the moment we got it!" she snapped. "And what did we do? We just blew it off! Like we always do!"

She turned her victimizing eyes towards Pence, who'd been sucking on his Popsicle for the last five minutes. He gave her a sheepish expression as he nodded, even though he too, was ignoring her.

And – and this always shocks me – she _continued _to rant to us, even when she knew that we weren't listening. Sometimes I wondered if she did this just to make us go through such an earache so she get back at us…

Augh, she played mean…

Suddenly, Hayner yanked himself off his favorite wooden crate, already plunging deep into her trap of trying to challenge her.

Then again, Hayner always loved challenges.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**PLOT BUNNY #2**

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing(s): **Sora/Roxas FRIENDSHIP

* * *

o ― •― ― •― ― •― ― •― ―• ― o

» **H O M E** «

_N i e t o n o – n o – S h a n a_

o ― •― ―• ― ―• ― ― •― ―• ― o

_"You should come back to visit sometime."  
When Sora makes a quick stop to Twilight Town, a particular dirty-blonde from within gets a bit too emotional…  
FRIENDSHIP FIC; TWT._

• • ― ― ― » S o r a / R o x a s « ― ― ―• •

Dozens of lightly browned buildings whizzed past the train's windows as they became a collaborative colorful mural of tan, brown, sunshine, and an occasional splotch of green from a tree.

A quiet brunette sat sullen-looking on one of the suede-covered seats. His head hung low and loose, as if in a deep slumber. His head lurched upward whenever the train hit a bump, and would then come back down without any gesture of awaking. He slouched body remained indefinitely still, with eyes closed and hands in their respective pockets.

As the train made a steady swerve on the aging tracks, the late afternoon glow illuminated the train-car which contained the sleepy boy. The bright reflection shined against the boy's brown hair, transforming its once darkly earthen color into a light woody shade. His tired eyes twitched from the sudden glow and slowly opened.

He used his arms to push himself into an upright position and examined the empty-train car, feeling a shiver of ghostly solitude.

"I guess nobody ever goes to the last stop," he sighed lazily as he rubbed his eyes.

_Well, not a lot of people live there._

"Mm," the brunette hummed back.

He leaned back against the comfy fabric of the chair and yawned.

"How long have I been sleeping, anyway?" he asked aloud.

_I think for about an hour._

"_Gosh_ that's long!" the brunette exclaimed as he stretched his arms.

_Second that. I thought you were never going to wake up!_

Although the brunette thought differently, it was completely outrageous to be talking aloud: especially when there was an echoing voice replying to whatever he had to say.

Then again, after the perilous dilemmas and contemplations that the young adolescent had been dealing with, the supernatural was but normal to him.

_Hey, Sora?_ the voice piped.

"Yeah?" the boy replied.

_Thanks._

"For what?"

_For taking me back to Twilight Town._ There was a pause before the shy, reverberating voice continued. _I mean…with all that's happened, I thought I'd never be able to officially say good-bye._

"You don't have to thank me, Roxas," Sora cheerfully replied. "Besides, there was something that Kairi left there that she wants me to get for her. Looks like she's using me as his servant now, I guess."

There was a resonating noise of laughter, and Sora grinned at the voice's reaction to his reason.

_Sorry to hear that,_ the voice snickered.

"Nah, it's what she does." Sora put his head against the seat's headrest and looked up at the train-car's ceiling.

The brunette was completely composed after hearing the echoing voice that had come fro mthe bowels of his mind.

.

.

.

.

**-more to come! review?**-


	2. Plotbunny 3: Axis Powers Hetalia

o ― •― ― •― ― •― ― •― ―• ― o

» ** d e c l a r a t i v e s** «

o ― •― ―• ― ―• ― ― •― ―• ― o

_Oh, the great lessons Big Brother France teaches Little America…  
It's bound to make England cross.  
― __England / Kid!America ; T W T . Fluffy.  
_

• • ― ― ― » E n g l a n d / A m e r i c a « ― ― ―• •

"Ah! Big Brother France!" a small blonde boy yelped. He scampered over towards the gorgeous man with his new leather shoes, which made click-clacks against the floorboards.

"Well if it isn't my Little Alfred," France replied in his usual deep, alluring voice. He grinned down at the blonde youngster as he stooped down to the little boy's eye-level. "How has England being doing, mm?"

"I've been taking good care of him, just like you told me to!" Alfred replied avidly.

"That's good, that's good."

As England entered the room with a small wooden tray of scones, the first thing he saw was a hedonistic grin plastered across France's face as he patted innocent America's small head. His thick eyebrows immediately furrowed and he set the platter down with a loud thump.

"G-Get away from him!" England cried, scuttling over to the two and snatching baby America away. "I don't want your dirty hands on him!"

With England already seeing through his ploy, France could only continue his lecherous charade by giving a nervous chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dear, dear England, I have no use of taking Alfred from you," he joked.

There was a glint in his eyes before he continued.

"Even though he _is _rightfully mine."

"'Rightfully yours'!" England repeated with a snort as he held America's head. "Pah! Fiddlesticks!"

"E-England," Alfred mumbled from beneath England's clutch, "Do you hate Big Brother France?"

"Yes indeed! Do you?" France sneered. He clearly was using the toddler's question as a way of teasing his longtime friend-enemy.

England glared at France fiercely. Then, swallowing his pride, he turned to look down into the little boy's innocent eyes.

"No, I guess I don't hate him…_that_ much."

With that, England released his grasp on Alfred and started toward the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go make some tea, then. Keep France company, Alfred."

France couldn't resist a snicker as he waved England off to the kitchen like a maid. Then he turned his attention to the little country, who had plopped himself atop a dark green couch and swinging his legs back, bored.

"Say, Alfred," France began as a delighted impish grin crossed his lips, "Why don't I teach you something to say when you go to bed tonight? Would you like that?"

"I don't know," an uninterested Alfred replied, his eyes still fixated on his swinging skinny legs. "Is it something interesting?"

"_Oh yes_. Something _very_ interesting."

France's emphasis on certain words made Alfred look up inquisitively.

"What do I have to say?"

"Oh, nothing too much to remember. Here, let's practice it, okay?" France briskly stepped over America's frail legs and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Now, here's what you have to say…"

* * *

After France had left for the night (he had stayed longer than what England would've wanted), it was time for bed. Exhausted from cleaning all the dishes by himself and without Alfred's help (Alfred had used the old excuse of "I'm entertaining the guests!" as a way to escape from doing mutual chores around the house) and was finally able to relax. He tiredly took off his shirt and lumbered into bed, yawning. He wiggled into his bed covers and turned to the side to turn off his lamp when he saw a small figure standing outside his bedroom's doorway.

Alarmed, England immediately took his hand away from the lamp and forced his body upright to get a better look.

"A-Alfred? Shouldn't you be in bed already?" England exclaimed, blinking his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well go back, then."

"But…I'm _scared_."

"Of what?"

"The gargoyles."

"The what?"

"France said there are these stone monsters called gargoyles that come alive at night and feed on children! And-! And-! He said that there were some near here and that they'd be after me! And-! And-! And-!"

"Alright, alright, come in," England grumbled. He patted the empty side of his bed, gesturing the young country to settle next to him.

Alfred smiled and scrambled up onto the bed next to England.

...

...

...

* * *

**like it? hate it? tell me!**


End file.
